


Can I call him daddy too, Daddy?

by Undertaleuniverse



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Dinner, Interrogation, Kink Shaming, Multi, Sleepovers, Team as Family, Wally West is Alive, Wally live, Young Justice Season 3, awkward silence, daddy can you pass the salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/pseuds/Undertaleuniverse
Summary: The team has to find out the hard way just how intimate Brion and Violet had been in their relationship.





	Can I call him daddy too, Daddy?

Hey, we’re back,” Artemis announces as she enter the front door with Violet right behind her.

    “Good evening you too,” Will response from the kitchen. He was currently cooking tonight’s cutting and was cutting thyme. “How was school?”

”A nightmare. Glad I don’t has to go there anymore? Can’t says the say for her.” Artemis answers.

Violet pouting for a bit. “School was fine. And good evening to you as well, Daddy!”. She then left the two adults and enter a room to study a bit.

    Wil immediately stops what he was doing when he heard the word daddy coming from Violet’s mouth. He cringes a little.

 

   Now don’t get Will wrong. He doesn’t mind Violet viewing him as a father figure. In fact, he felt honor of being seen as one through Violet’s eyes. He also hope having a teenage daugther will help him prepare for when Lian become a teenager. Not that he was waiting for when that happen.

     It just having Violet calls his daddy feel wrong. Very wrong. Dad or father would be just fine. But daddy. Nope.

     If she had call him that in front of a group of strangers, Will knew he would be receiving a lot of stern looks.

Violet had pick the title up from Lian a few days ago. After hearing Lian says that how many time, Violet decide to follow the same trend as well after realizing Will had taken care of her like a father, much to Will’s discomfort.

”What’s wrong? Don’’t like being call daddy, Daddy?” Artemis teases.

     “DON’T.” Will warn Artemis as he pointing his knife at her.

Artemis raise both her hands, signaling her surrender.

Will huff and continue chopping.

”By the way,” Will continueS “, keep it down a notch. Lian’s taking a nap.”

Artemis immediately froze in place. “Excuse me, did I just hear nap and Lian in the same sentence without there being a not in it?”

”Yes,” Will signs. “I convince her to take a nap so that she can stay up late for the sleepover.”

    Violet and Lian had convince Artemis and Will to let Brion, Forager, Victor, and Tara come over for a sleepover. It took a lot of puppy eyes (most of them from Violet) to make them say yes. Even those Artemis was easily taken over as soon as Violet starting to whine.

    “Sleepover you says, but interrogation really,” Artemis said after she had unfroze herself from her previous shock.

   “Interrogation of what?” Will questions.

”Brion,” Artemis answers with a smirk.

    Once again Will have stop cutting. He turn around to face Artemis.

”Just because I want to get to know Brion a little more as well as make sure he’s not using Violet in their ”relationship” doesn’t make it an interrogation.” Will explains once again. He air quoting the word relationship, hiding his thoughts on how he couldn’t believe that one of his little girl is already in a relationship.

”Oh yeah, then why are Pierce and Wally coming over too?” Artemis smiles.

”Because. A. Wally is your boyfriend.” Will pointed his knife at Artemis again. “And B. Pierce views Violet as a daugther too.”

     It was true. Pierce had taken Violet under his wings, helping her understand the world, both good, bad, and the in between.

    “Keep telling yourself that, daddy.” Artemis smirks again. 

“Artemis,” Will warns Artemis again. And this time he stabs the knife into the kitchen counter. 

 _Great, that will leave a mark,_ Will thoughts. He turn around to face Artemis once more.

”Oh grow up Will!” Artemis scold him. “Lian calls you daddy too. Why can’t Violet calls you that?”

”Because Lian’s a child and Violet’s a growing woman.” Will explains.

”Ok, what about when Lian get older and still call you daddy?” Artemis asks, folding her arms around her chest.

”Uh,” Will was about to answers but stop when he have the image in his mind.

”Honestly, the way society had sexuality daddy, yet also kink shame it and promote it at the same time make me sick.” Artemis complains. “You know how many panties I’d seen with the word Daddy embellished on the back.“

     "OK, now I definitely did not need that image in my head,” Will whines.

”Oh grow up,” Artemis complains.

”I’m sure you had call Wally daddy plenty of time already,” Will said with a smirk.

Artemis blush red and frown. “Oh shut up, Daddy!”

Will was about to warn her again when he thought of the perfect comeback.

”Whatever you say,” Will began “, mommy.”.

”Don’t.” Artemis warn Will, pointing a finger at him.

”What,” Will continues. “I’m just saying the obvious. I means, you did take in Violet after having met her for one day. No, night. And you had been taking care of her ever since. You’re practically prepare for when you and Wally decide to have a child of your own one day, mommy.”

Artemis huff and storms out of the kitchen. 

Will laughs and took out the knife from the kitchen’s counter.

”Oh Lian,” he heard Artemis down the hallway. “You favorite aunt is here.”

”Oh don’t even think about it,” Will said as he ran off to stop Artemis, pausing making dinner again.

 

 

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

 

“Forager slow down before you follow your forks,” Will told Forager as Forager stuff two forkful of mask potatoes into his mouth, using one arm from the top and one from bottom. When he see that he wasn’t slowing down, he signs. “Sure, just ignore me.” Will roll his eyes.

Tara snorts as she continue to feed Lian, who was sitting next to her on her left while Brion sat next to her on her right.

Forager FINALLY sawllow what was in his mouth. ”Forager apologizes, but Forager is excited to have Forager’s first sleepover!”

”You know, you and I shared a room every night,” Brion butts in. “So technically we have a sleepover every night.”

    “No no no,” Forager shook his head side to side. “Forager and Brion are roommates, so it doesn’t count. Signs. Forager thoughts Forager have a lot to learn about Erath’s culture when really Brion Markov need to more.”

”Burns!” Wally hollers, earnings hims a poke from Artemis.

”He got you good brother,” Tara tease Brion.

Brion huff and continue eating.

”So what do you kids plan on doing tonight?” Wally asks.

”I’m 18,” Victor reply with annoyance in his voice.

“Like I said, what are you kids doing tonight?” Wally repeats himself.

”As much as possible,” Violet exclaims with cheer. “I’d been doing plenty of research. We’re gonna have a pillow fight, watch scary and romantic movies, play spin the bottle a-”

”NO!” Will, Wally, and Pierce screams at the same time, interrupting Violet and earning them stares from everyone else at the table.

”You don’t want us to watch movies?” Artemis asks.

”No you can watch movies,” Wally broke the silence. “Just don’t play spin bottle.”

”Why can’t Forager, Violet Harper, Brion Markov, Tara Markov,  Lian Harper and Victor Stone play spin the bottle tonight.” Forager asks.

”Because,” Pierce continue for Wally “, Lian and Tara are too young to play that game.”

”I’m 15” Tara whines as Lian pouting.

”Like I said, too young,” Pierce continues.

Terra huff and continue eating. Brion smirk at her. 

“Daddy, can you please pass the salt?” Violet ask.

Will cringe at the title again, but yet he reach out for the salt to give to Violet.

    Only to stop his hand in midair when he notice that not did only he reach out for the salt, but so did Wally and Pierce.

....As well as Brion.

    Everybody except for Forager, Violet, and Lian froze and stare at Brion.

  Brion reliases what he’d just done and blush.

“Dude,” Victor said while staring at Brion.

Brion blush deepen, but he proceed to grab the salt and give it to Violet.

”Thanks you,” Violet sang as she sprinkle a bit of salt over her meal and gave it back to Brion and continue eating her meal.

”Didn’t know you was into that sort of thing brother,” Tara smirk.

Brion’s blush had completely spread to his face now.

”Why are Will Harper, Wally West, and Jefferson Pierce staring at Brion Markov like Will Harper, Wally West, and Jefferson Pierce want to attack Brion.” Forager aks.

”Ummmmm,” Victor hesitating but he resume eating to avoid answering.

”Can I call Brion daddy too, Daddy?” Lian asks.

”MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!” Artemis hollers.

“You better run,” Victor want Brion.

Brion did as he was told. He scoot his chair backward, got out of his seat, and immediately ran to the bathroom to lock himself in their.

Will, Wally, and Pierce immediately follows after him.

”Was it something I said?” Violet asks.

Artemis proceeds laughing, with Tara joining her.


End file.
